


A for Effort

by onychophoran (batty42)



Series: Extra Credit [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty42/pseuds/onychophoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Oral Report. Professor Offdensen decides to take in a football game. More porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> deth_pinion drew art of football player Nathan from this fic. click here to see it: http://brutalbusiness.livejournal.com/402500.html#cutid1

 

After the ah, incident, Nathan left and Charles had tried to put it out of his mind. He knew that some professors took advantage of their position like that, but he had never been one of them. It was academically dishonest.

 

He bumped Nathan's grade up to a "C" anyway, because come on. The boy had earned it.

 

The next class period Nathan sat in his usual seat in the back. He had the same ratty old note book spread out in front of him. This time he had a pen in his hand, though he still wasn't taking any notes. His eyes stayed glued to Charles the whole lecture. Midway through class the pen, which he'd been playing with idly, found its way to his mouth. To those supple wet lips he'd known so intimately only a few days ago. Nathan nibbled on the very tip of the pen cap before wrapping his lips around it and sucking the pen halfway into his mouth. No generic Bic pen had any right to look that hot. It should look ridiculous. It was ridiculous.

 

Charles mouth went dry and he stumbled over his lecture. From the back row Nathan smirked and gave his pen a long lick. That was just unsanitary.Charles should not be growing hard at such unsanitary practices.

 

He tore his eyes way from the back row and focused on the know-it-all redhead in the first row. Yes, that was better; just thinking about her grating voice was calming him ready.

 

He made it through the rest of the lecture and collected the homework. Nathan gave him one last smoldering glance from the back row. Football practice started soon, if he wasn't mistaken. It's not like he would know. He didn't know anyone on the team and had no reason to have memorized the practice schedule.

 

Once back in his office, he sorted through the homeworks till he found the rough block print that indicated it was Nathan's work. He glanced over it. All the answers looked to be correct. He looked a little more closely. The answer to number three was a little long; he should have been able to answer that question in three sentences. Between regurgitate facts about the free market Nathan had included a personal aside.

 

I had a dream about you. You were bent over your desk, hair all messy, that red tie from class wrapped around your wrists. You were screaming my name.

 

Charles leaned back in his chair and loosened the red tie in question. Thank god he hadn't had a TA grade his homework, like most of the other intro professors.

 

Charles kept reading, one hand straying to his waist. After a technically correct definition copied directly from the text book there was another aside.

 

I just had to stop and jack off. I kept hearing the book in your voice, rough and straining as I pound into your ass.

 

Shit. This kid was trying to kill him. His hand strayed further down to cup himself through his pants. He glanced at his office door to make sure it was locked. It was late in the day and he wasn't likely to be bothered by anyone. He let his hand slip into his pants as he closed his eyes and pictured himself trying to lecture with Nathan Explosion's dick up his ass.

 

\---

 

Faculty and staff always got free tickets to the football game. Charles never went. It never seemed important and when he thought of football at all, it was only in relation to how it took money away from legitimate academic pursuits.

 

Today’s game was big. If the team won they would qualify for some sort of championship.

 

Nathan hadn't been by his office all week. Charles had even stayed after office hours just in case he was running late. It's not like either of them had made any promises, but after a week’s worth of dirty comments in the margins of homework, he had expected something. He'd almost thrown a pop quiz just so Nathan would have a grade that needed fixing.

 

Instead he took his free ticket and sat with the rest of the faculty at the football game.

 

Football was every bit as boring as he remembered it. There was, however, a certain appeal to watching Nathan tackle members of the opposing team. All that rock hard muscle slamming into people.

 

Midway through the game Nathan must have finally sensed he was being watched. He glanced up into the bleachers and smirked when he saw him. Nathan licked the sweat off his lips suggestively. He raised an eyebrow like he was daring Charles to do something. That was ridiculous. Charles was a faculty member and this was a football game. There was no way he was thinking about running down the bleacher and across the field to engage in inappropriate relations with a student.

 

The game ended and Nathan's team won. The parking lot was full of the usual gridlock of all those spectators trying to leave at once. That was the only reason Charles loitered around the stadium, fiddling with his smartphone.

 

It was mere coincidence that Charles happened to be leaving for his car just as the players got out.

 

"Oh, Professor Offdensen," said one of the boys who had drop his class early on.

 

"That was a good game, boys." said Charles, trying to act like he was the sort of person who routinely went to football games.

 

The team shuffled uncomfortably; after all, they'd all dropped his class. They headed back toward the cars but Nathan stayed behind.

 

"Uh, Professor," he said while the rest of the team was still in earshot. "I've got a few questions about the last homework if you've some time?"

 

A few of Nathan's teammates looked back and fondly shouted something about being a nerd, but Nathan ignored it and lead them back inside in the direction of the empty locker room.

 

"Of course, Nathan. I always have time for my students." Charles responded. "What part in particular did you have a question about?" he asked as the door to the locker room slammed shut.

 

Nathan had Charles pinned against the locker in seconds. Hips pressing against Charles', mouth pressed frantically against his.

 

"How about that part where I finger fuck you against the wall until you're screaming for my dick?"

 

Charles swallowed and looked down at Nathan's hands that were working their way up inside his shirt.

 

"Yes, that sounds like a good place to start."

 

Nathan pushed him back up against the locker and began to strip off Charles’ shirt. Big sweat slick hands roved over his bare chest and pinched at his nipples. Charles gasped and buried his hands in Nathan's black t-shirt.

 

"Stay." Nathan growled when Charles felt like he couldn't take anymore.

 

Charles stayed, back flush against the locker, hands at his side.

 

Nathan parked his duffle bag on a nearby bench. He flung off his t-shirt in a single fluid motion then rifled around in his bag for something.

 

Charles was too distracted to really care what Nathan was looking for. He knew that Nathan was built, after all he'd just been groping him through the t-shirt, but hot damn! There was just so much muscle, and a little fat true, but it all fit perfectly.

 

"Awesome! Found it!" Nathan exclaimed holding something up. Charles was too distracted by the light trail of chest hair leading to a very interesting place to really wonder what Nathan was talking about.

 

"Dude, what are you doing still wearing pants?" Nathan asked.

 

"Ah, you told me to stay," Charles said eyes still caught up on that trail of hair.

 

"And you listened to me? Cool." Nathan said as he unscrewed the cap on a jar of something. "Take off your pants." he ordered.

 

The part of Charles that was a teacher bristled at taking orders from a student. They rest of Charles, the part that wanted get laid, started unbuckling his belt.

 

"Are you freeballing today, teach?" Nathan asked, moving closer. He trailed one slick finger down Charles' chest, stopping right above Charles' stilled hands. There was some slippery substance on his fingers; something that tingled even after Nathan's fingers had left.

 

"I told you, it helps me think." Charles replied, trying not to be painfully aware of the path of Nathan's finger.

 

"And what did you need to be so free to think about?" Nathan asked as he undid Charles' pants and worked one tingly finger into the crevasse of a thigh.

 

"Ah," stuttered Charles. "The relative merits of a Laissez-faire economy?" he guessed. Charles couldn't actually remember thinking about anything so much as how he wanted Nathan's fingers inside of him.

 

Nathan shuttered and moaned against Charles neck. "Shit, do you know how hot you make economics sound? I'm turning into a nerdy freak."

 

Charles smiled secretly into Nathan's hair and bucked his hips reminding Nathan to move his hands again.

 

Nathan took the hint and slipped both hands around back to cup Charles' ass, one finger still leaving a slick trail of chills wherever it touched. He gave Charles' tight ass one hard squeeze before pushing his pants down.

 

Charles made quick work of slipping off his shoes and his pants followed, joining the puddle of his cloths on the floor.

 

Nathan smiled at the sight of his teacher completely naked and wrapped his arms around him tight. He bent his head to fit in the juncture of Charles neck and bit down, hard enough to sting. Charles bucked his hips again and wrapped his own arms tight around Nathan's neck. Nathan growled into Charles' neck and slipped one still slick finger between his checks.

 

Charles gasped at the still tingly intruder and clung tighter to Nathan's neck. Charles flushed at the thought of how stupid he would feel if someone walked in and caught him naked with a student knuckle deep inside his ass. This thought did nothing to stop him from moaning like a bitch when Nathan pushed that first finger in.

 

"Nathan!" he gasped at the intrusion. Nathan pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in deeper. "God, Nathan!" Charles moaned this time, lifting a leg up to wrap around Nathan. "Deeper!" he panted as Nathan continued to move that finger in and out of him.

 

"Hang on for a second" Nathan instructed as he pulled his finger completely out leaving an over sensitized tingle in its wake. He reached into his back pocket for the tub of muscle relaxant he was using.

 

Fingers once again slick he wrapped Charles' leg back around him and pushed in with two fingers this time. Finding very little resistance with the greasy substance to ease his way, he curled his fingers up until he brushed that spot that made Charles scream and squeeze Nathan tight.

 

"Fuck!" shouted his economics teacher.

 

Nathan continued to move his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace. Each time he brushed that place in Charles, Charles would shout "Fuck!" and try to pull Nathan closer. Each time Nathan would back off.

 

Finally nearing the point of tears from frustration, Charles shouted, "What?! What are you waiting for!?"

 

Nathan pulled his fingers completely out, leaving Charles tingly and wanting. "I told you," he said, nipping at Charles's ear. "I want you to scream for it." With that he shoved three fingers up there and Charles screamed.

 

"Please, Nathan!" he panted once he had recovered his breath. "I want you!"

 

"I want you to what?" Nathan asked, voice gruff, grinding his demi covered erection against Charles' naked sweaty thigh.

 

Charles rubbed against Nathan's hard dick trying to create as much friction and possible. "Your dick," he panted. "I want it inside me."

 

Nathan smirked, satisfied that he had made his teacher beg. Nathan unzipped his pants, also freeballing today, and freed his dick. He hissed through his teeth as he coated it with more of the tingly stuff.

 

"Wrap your legs around me." he instructed Charles, picking him up and bracing the smaller man against the bank of lockers. Charles complied and he rubbed the head of his dick teasingly against his professor’s hole, trying to adjust his grip for the right angle. When he was satisfied with the alignment he pushed in with a long steady thrust.

 

"Nathan!" Charles gasped when he was in all the way. Nathan stared at his professor's face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth in a shape of ecstasy. That was the look he'd wanted to see since he walked into class that first day.

 

He began to move, rocking in and out. Charles was practically incoherent at this point, just shouting for the sake of shouting.

 

Nathan knew he couldn't last long; he'd been half hard since he saw his professor in the stands. Charles was in no position to judge his stamina anyway.

 

Nathan moved one of the hands he was using to hold Charles up with to the man's cock, willing his professor to come first.

 

"Come for me baby," he panted again and again while he pumped Charles' cock. Charles couldn't resist such a tempting command and was soon coming against Nathan's hand. His muscles tightened against Nathan's cock inside him and soon Nathan was coming too.

 

They both panted against each other, leaning heavily on the lockers for support.

 

"So, uh do I get an "A" for effort here?" Nathan asked after he had caught his breath.

 

"Effort starts with an E." Charles responded, letting his legs unwrap and support him once again. "You get an "A" for Awesome."

 


End file.
